how to stop nose bleeding
by Crizky grean-terquoish
Summary: kesialan hari inimembuan kenangan indah bagi kushina,mau atau apa kenangan indah itu,cek ki dot/gomen bad summary


How to stop nosebleeding…!

Disclaimer:Tentu saja punya Masashi seorang kalau punya saya gimana nasib sang Naruto?...

Rate:Tentunya 'T' kalau 'M' masih d bawah umur

Genre: Romance(sedikit kayaknya),Friendly(gak tau juga)

Warning !:EYD abal-abal,OOC,geje pokoknya abstrak deh !..

-Don't like don't read-

~Happy reading~

Kushina P.O.V

Kriiingggg…..krrriiinggg…,ummm,aku menggeliat diatas tempat tidur yang hancur,ku lirik jam beker yg terletak di atas meja disebelah tempat tidur ku.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 det

"huuuuuaaahhhhhh…..,bagaimana ini sudah jam 6:56 bentar lagi masuk"

Langsung ku langkahkan kaki-kaki ku ini enuju kamar mandi tidak perlu lama-lama karena khusus hari ini aku mandi bebek,lalu langsung kulangkahkan kaki ku ke lantai bawah setelah aq memakai seragamku dan parfumku agar wangi,kulihat tou-san dan kaa-chan sedang menikmati sarapan karena waktu sangat mepet jadi mau tak mau aku langsung menyambar makan yang ada di atas meja,hari ini kaa-chan membuat roti tawar di olesi dengan selai kacang dan coklat,aku pilih coklat,lalu aku langsung makan tu roti sambil lari ke luar rumah karena mau naik mobil ke sekolah.

Pada saat aku hamper saja menaiki mobil itu kaa-san memanggilku

"kushina!,bontou mu ketinggalan,nanti kamu kelaparan di sekolah"

"oh iya,aku lupa kaa-san soalnya buru-buru nih bentar lagi masuk"

Kuambil bontou itu dari tangan kaa-san dengan cepat aku masuk mobil,kubuka kaca jendela mobil dan aku berkata pada kaa-san

"makasih kaa-san,kushina pergi dulu ya jaaa.."

"iya sama-sama"

Kulambaikan tangan ku sebentar sehabis itu langsung ku tutup jendela mobil lagi,ku liha jam tangang ku sudah jam 7:09 wah tinggal6 menit lagi bel berbunyi,harus cepat-cepat nih!.

"Aniki,bisa cepat sedikit bentar lagi sudah mau masuk nih"

"siapa suruh bangun lama sekali"

"sudahlah aniki aku hari ini lagi gk mood bertengkar"

"baiklah,tapi lain kali stel jam beker mu itu sedikit lebih cepat,seperti jam 6"

"hahh.?,untuk apa aku menyetel jam secepat itu"

"yah dari pada kamu terlabat lebih baik kecepetan kan?"

"hah,ya sudahlah tapi aniki cepetin laju mobilnya dah jam 7:10 nih"

"ok ok"

;Setelah mengatakan itu aniki langsung menaikan laju kecepatan mobilnya,kuliha 140 km/jam wah gak sia-sia punya seorang aniki yang berprofesi sebagai pembalap,walau sudah pensiun,tapi ada gunanya juga kok,setelah itu kulihat jam ternyata sudah jam 7:15 wah kelihatannya aku akan dihukum nih,siap-siap penderitaan akan datang,kulihat ke luar jendela,ternya sudah didepan sekolah,wah aniki memang hebat

Kubuka pintu mobildan kulangkahkan kakiku kelur sebelum aku masuk ke sekolah aku membalikan badan kea rah aniki dan mobilnya berada.

"makasih aniki sekarang aniki boleh pergi bekerja jaa.."

"wah sepertinya kamu mengusirku tapi tak apalah,memang aku mau cepat-cepat ke kantor,jaaa.."

Kubalikan badan ku setelah mendengar jawaban aniki lalu aku langsung menuju kelasku,di setiap langkah ku kulihat koridor sudah sepi tidak ada lagi siswa atau siswi yang diluar hanya aku seorang sepertinya aku harus lebih cepat nih numpung belum telat-telat kali,kenapa kelasku berada dilantai dua sih jadinya kan capek

Ternya sampai juga di tujuan lalu kubuka pintu perlahan ternyata guru yang mengajar belum dating,oke sekarang desi keberuntungan telah memihak padamu,kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kursi tempat ku duduk,karena lelah jadu ku lipatkan tanganku dank u letakkan kepalaku di atas tangan yang berlipat itu.

"Hai kushina-chan,kenapa kamu hari ini terlambat?"

Ku angakat kepalaku sesaat lalu ku urunkan lagi karena aku sudah tau yang menanyakan itu pasti mikoto-chan.

"huft,ini semua gara-gara jam beker sialan itu telat membangunkanku"

"hahaha….,itu bukan salah jam bekernya tapi kamunya kushina-chan,memangnnya kamu stel jam berapa?"

"jam 6:56,tapi karena aku agak lelah semalaman merayakan kesuksesan sahamnya aniki!"

"oh,tapi untunglah anko-sensei belum juga masuk ke kelas,kalau sudah habislah kamu"

"iya,aku beruntung sekali sensei yang killer itu belum masuk"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu anko-sensei datang,dengan cepat para murid yang masih berkumpul di meja temannya langsung kembali ke temapat semula sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mikoto-chan.

Huft,sepertinya pagi ini aku akan bosan karena ini pelajaran bahasa ingris ,dan aku tidak terlau suka.

"anak-anak maaf sensai datang agak terlambat karena ada urusan mendadak,oke kita mulai sekarang pelajarannya buka halaman 213 bab 5 tentang kesehatan atau health blab la bla….."

Umm benarkan apa kataku aku tidak suka pelajaran bahasa mungkin sehabis pelajaran ini tenaga ku akan terpakai banyak jadi aku akan beristirahat di jam pelajaran ini karena selanjutnya adalh olahraga dan aku suka dengan guru guy dan semangat masa mudanya.

"hei kushina apa kamu mendengarkan ku?"

Eh,habislah aku kalau akau tidak tau apa yang di terangkan anko-sensei bisa-bisa aku habis di hukum.

"saya mendengarkannya kok sensei"

"oh,baguslah kalau begitu,kalau kamu tidak mendengarnya dn mendatapat nilai jelek di exercise mu akan saya hukum,sekarang tulis apa yang saya diktekan"

Hmmmm,ternyata cipratan kesilanku masih ada,ahhhh…,nikamati sajalah calm down calm down kushina.

"oke,how to stop nosebleeding,first,loosen the clothing around your neck,

"two,put a cotton pad in the bleeding nostrel,

"trie,then sit down with your head leaning forward,

"four,squeeze your nose until it stops bleeding,and

"five,if you nose continues to bleed call a doctor,oke anak-anak sudah di tulis semua?"

"sudah sensei"

"oke sekarang saya akan tulis soalnya di papan tulis,kalian jangan ada yang rendah terutama kamu kushina"

Huft,nunjuk-nunjuk terus aku sajalah kamu sensei aku gak akan dapat nilai jelek walau aku gk suka sama pelajaran yang membosankan ini

"dengar kamu,kushina?"  
"ya sensei"

Hmmm,akan kutunjukan padamu sensei,hah ternyata soalnya mudah sekarang kutulis dulu lah soalnya

End kushina P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Disana terlihat kushina sedang mengerjakan soal yang di berikan oleh anko-sensei dengan yah bisa dibilang setengan serius setengah jengkel mungkin karena perdebatan tadi yang membuat kushina jengkel,setelah selesai kushina mengumpilkan tugas itu pada anko-sensei

Setelah semua murid mengumpulkan tugasnya ke anko-sensei,mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing,da nada sebagian murud yang mengobrol ya walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan karena bisa ketahuan anko-sensei dan bagi mereka itu adalahsalah satu ancaman yang berbahaya dari semua ancaman di sekolah ini

Sama yang di lakukan oleh kushina dan mikoto,mereka berbicara lewat kertas,ya kertas,mereka sedang membicarakan tentang apa saja yang bisa membuat mereka tidak bosan,dan sepertinya anko-sensei telah selesai mengoreksi lembar-selembar kertas tugas yang di berikan oleh murud-muridnya

"bagus,semua nilainya bagus,terimakasihlah pada dewi yang sedang berpihak padamu kushinakarena aku tidak memberikan mu pemanasan ekstra sebelum pelajaran olahraga"

Dan terdengarlah bunyi bel yang menandakan pelajaran bahasa inggris selesai,dah hal itu disambut dengan meriah oleh semua murid yang ada dikelas itu tak terkecuali kushina yang memang dari awal mengharapkan hal ini cepat berlalu

Dan berganti ke pelajaran olahraga yang,ya agak di sukai kushina karena tidak banyak menguras otak hanya mementikan kekuatan fisik dan kushina handal dalam hal ini,kusina jalan menuju ruang loker dan tentunya untuk pergi mengambil baju olahraga karena ini jam olahraga sehabis itu dia langsung ke ruang ganti wanita untuk mengganti baju

Kushina P.O.V

Yeah,akhirnya selesai juga tuh pelajaran yang membosankan dengan sensei yang menyebalkan,sebaiknya aku harus cepat ke lapangan basket karena kalau aku terlambat sama saja mendapatkan hukuman anko-sensei,wah ternyata aku belum telat karena masih beberapa orang yang ada di sana dengan guy-sensei

Normal P.O.V

Kushina dengan cepat ke lapangan basket karena jadwal hari ini basket dan tampaknya dia tidak ingin dapat pemanasan tambahan karena itu dia mempercepat langkahnya,dan akhirnya semua terbalas dengan adil karena dia tidak akan dapat tambahan pemanasan

Dan ternyata ,asih sedikit murid yang ada di lapangan karena mereka masih mengganti baju,setelah beberapa menit terkumpullah semua murid dan mereka langsung disuruh melakukan pemanasan oleh guy-sensei,setelah itu mereka menunggu giliran mereka di panggil satu-satu untuk melakukan long pas

Dan tiba saatnya tanding,yang tanding pertama kali grup cowoknya,sehabis itu grup ceweknya dan terjadi kejadian yang tak terduga

Kushina P.O.V

Akhirnya giliran grup aku yang main,hmmm aku ingin sekali mengalahkan shion,sombong sekali dia sementang banyak yang suka dengannya yah walaupun hampir semuanya wajahnya ya dari rata-rata sampai di bawah saja shion kan ku buat kau menelan ucapanmu

*SKIP TIME*

Akhirnya selesai juga dan benarkan aku akan membuat kau menelan sendiri ucapanmu,hahhahaha sekarang sudah selesai dan aku disuruh untuk meletakkan bola basket ini ke keranjang bola huh padahal kan janjinya yang kalah yang ditugaskan bersih-bersih kenapa aku yang menang

Normal P.O.V

Dengan kesal kushina memasukkan bola basket itu dengan kuat,ketika tinggal satu bola lagi,bola itu membal karena terlalu kuat meletakan sampai bola itu membal ya agak jauh sampai mengenai seseorang yang sedang berjalan sendirian menuju pintu keluar lapangan dan ,BAM,kepalanya terkena bola basket

Karena kushina merasa bersalah di letakannya bola itu pada keranjang bola dan cdengan cepat dia pergi menuju pria yang menjadi korban amarahnya,pada saat dia melihat keadaan pria tersebut betapa kagetnya dia karena ternyata yang terkena adalah minato kawan sekelasnya juga

"minato,gomen aku tidak sengaja,apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"ah,tidak apa-apa kushina-chan,hanya mimisan saja"

"kau bilang tidak apa-apa tapi kau mimisan"

"oh iya,heheheheh"

Kushina menganbil tisu dari kantong celananya,lalu di berikannya pada minato,minato langsung mengambil tisu itu lalu menyumpelkannya pada hidungnya,pada saat dilepas ternyata belum juga berhenti darahnya,dan itu membuat kushina makin merasa bersalah

"ahhh,darahnya kenapa tidak berhenti sih"

"sudahlah kushina-chan kalau mau ke kelas,ke kelas saja dulu tidak usah pedulikan aku"

"bagaimana aku mau pergi kalau kau sedang mimisan dan akulah penyebab kau mimisan itu"

"owh,kalau begitu kita harus membuat hidungku ini berhenti mengeluarkan darah"

"hmm,oh iya pas pelajaran bahasa inggriskan membahas bagaimana cara menghentikan mimisan jadi yang pertama menyupel hidung dengan tisu,lalu duduk dengan kepal menengadah ke atas sudah sehabis itu apa lagi kenapa darah nya idak mau berhenti sih?"

"oh iya langgarkan pakaian di sekitar leher"

Karena pada saat itu minato sudah berganti baju menjadi seragam sekolah yang biasa,jadi mau tidak mau kushina harus melepaskan beberapa kancing di sekitar leher minato,karena minato sedang menggunakan tanggannya untuk menopang tubuhny

"huh,jadi aku harus melepaskan beberapa kancing bajumu yang di sekitar leher?"

"ya memang tapi kalau tidak mau ya sudah"

"kalau tidak ku lakukan pasti nanti darahnya akan lama berhenti dan aku akan lama ganti baju"

"ya terserah kushina-chan saja"

Kusina P.O.V

Hah sial lagi sial lagi kenapa hari ini selalu sial sih sudah di tegur anko sensei lalu di suruh membersihkan lapang lalu harus menyembuhkan minato dari mimisan mendadaknya karena ulah ku,huft aku harus tenang agar kesiallan cepat berlalu

Ku arahkan tangan ku kearah kerah bajunya dan kenapa tangan ku agak gemetar ya,mungkin baru kali ini aku sedekat ini dengan laki-laki bahkan dengan aniki saja aku tidak pernah sedekat ini,sudah satu kancing terbuka dan tinggal dua lagi tapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali ya

Normal P.O.V

Setelah tiga kancing minato terbuka mereka mununggu mimisan minato berhenti tapi hening yang ada,tidak ada dari mereka berdua berniat utuk membuka pembicaraan,seolah meraka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

Minato P.O.V

Kenapa ya pada saat dia ingin membuka kancing kerah bajuku aku degdegan,mungkin benar kata mereka kalau aku suka padanya,tapi apakah dia suka padaku ya,aku sangat ingin berlama-lama berduaan dengannya walaupun dia bersamaku karena dia merasa bersalah tapi aku ingin sekali kami berduaan karena kami saling cinta ya seperti sedang kencan

Tapi apakah itu akan terjadi,aku ingin menjadikan dia sebagai pacar pertama dan terakhir ku,apakah itu mungkin aku ingin menembaknya sekarang sehabis ini karena aku tidak tahan lagi,aku ingin memilikinya

"minato coba kau lihat sudah berhenti atau tidak mimisan mu itu?"

Kushina sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari,sini Kuturunkan kepala ku lalu kubuka tisu yang dari tadi bertengger di hidungku,hah ternyata sudah berhenti,tapi aku tidak mau hal ini cepat berlalu jarang aku bisa berduan dengannya

"darahnya sudah berhenti kushina,apakah kau sehabis ini mau pergi?"

"oh,iya aku ingin mengganti baju ini karena sangat tidak nyaman,memangnya da yang ingi9n kau sampaikan minato?"

Yah ada tapi aku tidak tahu apakah lidah ini mau emngikutiku dan apakah nyaliku cukup besra untuk mengatakannya,yah kita coba dulu saja kan biasanya akhirnya aka nada buruk dan baiknya yang baiknya aku di terima yang buruknya aku ditolak

"umm,kushina…aku…aku…"

"ya,apa minato kau kenapa?

"aku..suka..aku suka"

"ya suka apa?"

"aku…suka..ka..ka..kamu"

"hah?,kau bercanda minato?"

"aku tidak bercanda kushina-chan,aku suka kamu dan aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku,apa kamu mau?"

Kulihat dia erkejut,yah mungkin terkejut karena aku memberitahukannya dengan sembarang,mungkin aku akan di tolaknya hahhh

"a..a..aku..m..m..mau"

Apa?aku tidak percaya dia menerimaku apakah ini mimpi?ayo seseorang cubit aku agar aku bangun dari tidurku ini

"apa?,kau bilang apa kushina-chan?"

"aku bilang aku mau jadi pacar mu dan aku..mencintaimu"

"apakah kau bercanda?"

"jangan sampai aku menedangmu gara-gara ini ya minato"

Astaga aku tidak percaya aku di terima,wow aku senang tapi sepertinya dia marah karena aku minta dia mengulangi kata-katanya tadi

Kushina P.O.V

Aku di tembak sama minato karena,aku tidak percaya,minato yang dari dulu kusukai yang banyak fansgirlnya menembak ku wow,aku senang tapi aku sedikit jengkel sama dia sudah tau aku mengatakannya minta diulang lagi,dia tidak tahu apa aku hampir mau pingsan karena mengatakannya

"hmmm.."

Dia memelukku,kurasa dia senag, tapi ini mimpikan?ak mimpi yang indah dan mungkin takkan pernah terjadi,tapi seperti asli pelukannya juga sangat terasa,kalu ini mimpi aku ingin mimpi ini jadi kenyataan tapi kalau ini asli terima kasih kami-sama ternyata hari ini tidak terlalu sial juga,

~OWARI~

Nb:huh akhirnya selesai juga fic ini,gomen kalau jelek karena aku masih new dan aku baru bisa bikin oneshot karena aku pemalas ya kayaknya dan sebenarnya ni fic dah aku buat sebelum UKK tapi karena belum dapat ide nah pada saat aku selesai UKK dan sekarang libur ku sempatkan mengerjakan fic ini,mohon riviewnya ya minna-san arigato yang riview


End file.
